custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Retox
The Retox is a serial by . Story Chapter 1 Skyllair trudged uncertainty down the sterling white corridors of the Society of Great Protectors HQ ship. Daxanere had recently summoned him while he was taking some much-needed rest, which instantly told Skyllair of the urgency of the matter. Not looking forward to whatever challenges lay before him, Skyllair stumbled in front of Daxanere's chambers and placed his hand on the wall. An eerie white glow encompassed his hand as his DNA where being verified, a procedure that usually tickled, but Skyllair had gotten used to. When the glow disappeared, Skyllair withdrew his hand and stared at the doors as they parted. Without a second glance, Skyllair walked calmly into Daxanere's dark lit chambers, a place only a Toa of shadow such as he could enjoy. "Skyllair," Daxanere's voice called out to Skyllair with authority. "Come closer. We have much we need to discuss." Giving no reaction, Skyllair walked further into the gloom until he could see Toa Daxanere's gleaming red eyes. "Skyllair... when we found you as you remember we detected you where bound to a prophecy," Daxanere calmly lectured Skyllair. "Your title as The Retox in your universe meant that you would eventually have to sacrifice yourself to save others. It's unfortunate but inescapable. "However, we found another, in a different universe who shares a similar fate. This creature, The Detox, or simply Detox, we have found out is also bound to a hidden prophecy, by who is unknown. We think he does not yet know of this prophecy, or curse as you will, however our sensors can pick up just exactly what this prophecy might do." "Another like me?" Skyllair said in wonder, placing one emerald green claw on his white Rahkshi-like skull. "Was he a Toa once, too? Is his prophecy the same?" "No," Daxanere flatly stated, his words echoing off the walls of the chamber. "Detox was never a Toa, and we even have data that says he is not even biomechanical. As for his prophecy, that's the reason why I've brought you here." Skyllair looked Daxanere straight in the eye, his body tensing. "In Detox's universe, his curse makes it so eventually, for him to live, all must die." Chapter 2 Detox had a great day. After chasing Xenna, the only member of his race he'd seen in months, Detox managed to lay waste to the entire valley that now lay before him. Standing upon a crag, Detox admired his handiwork. In the valley had once thrived numerous villages of strange red scaled humanoids, fashioning their huts out of twigs and rocks. Their only defence was a crude fence made of old, razed wire, designed to keep stray animals out. Detox was able to kill each and every one of them in one afternoon. By the next day, Detox burned everything, partially for the fun of it, and partially because he loved the smell of burning bodies in the morning. There's also the fact that he himself personally hated wild animals, but now that he had taken away their food source, there was little chance that they'd come near him. Satisfyingly gazing at the charred valley, Detox eventually decided to leave the place and find something else to amuse himself with. Detox noticed Xenna far off in the distance. He knew he'd never catch her, unless she wanted to speak with him, which was rare and unusual indeed. Still, chasing her provided something to do, and as he doubted any more defenceless villagers lay beyond the next bound, Detox settled on chasing her, even for just a little while. Suddenly, a white flash assaulted Detox's pupils, temporarily blinding him. When his eyes readjusted, Detox found himself staring blankly at a hulking white figure with a very large pickaxe. "Allow me to introduce myself," the white brute said. "My name is Ghorsaz. I am currently in charge of the Legion of Death, an inter-dimensional organization, and-" "Who cares," Detox snapped, cutting Ghorsaz off before shoving him aside and continuing on his chase. "But we can give you anyrhing you want!" Ghorsaz said, obviously annoyed. "If you join us of course." For a second, Detox stopped in his tracks and turned around. "You want me to join n on your cute little play-club," Detox sneered, as he raised his hand in Xenna's direction. "Get me her". "If that is what you desire," Ghorsaz retorted, uninterested. Nonetheless he disappeared in another flash of white light, only to return seconds later with a struggling Xenna bound in his arms. Dropping Xenna, Ghorsaz ordered,"Take her. She is your payment. Now, come with me. I have lots of plans for you." Chapter 3 "Skyllair, this is not good," fltaly stated Grim, who paused to look at Skyllair only to return his attention to one of the red screened monitors on the wall. "What is it?" Skyllair asked, drawing his longsword. "Is the ship in immediate danger?" "No," the yellow Skadki replied. "But our friend, Detox, just disappeared off the grid." "Grim, can you track him outside his universe?" Skyllair asked, letting his blade hit the ground. This was not good, either it meant Detox was dead, or he made an inter-dimensional jump. The problem is, the only person who could give Detox an inter-dimensional jump in his universe was the Legion of Death, as the Masks of Dimensional Gates did not yet exist in his universe. Skyllair scanned his console, pressing oddly colored buttons and never looking up, until at last he yelled, "Ah-hah!", and swivelled his monitor in Skyllair's direction, who inclined his head to read it. "So, the Legion didn't bother to mask his signature or restrict Society Transit to that area. Hell, we could beam down in there whenever we feel like it," Skyllair stated out loud. "I smell a trap." Suddenly, Raimare, a gold and blue Toa scurried into the room, carrying a tablet of orders. Placing them in Skyllair's hand, Raimare again scurried away as if he had never met Skyllair. "Orders from Daxanere," Skyllair announced. "We are to remove this prophecy from Detox no matter the cost, no matter the method. I am to form a task force specifically to accomplish this." Grim looked up at Skyllair uncertaintly and said, "Mmmm.... Prophecies. Not the easiest things to get rid of. Some are irreversible. It's not like we can just kill him. Somebody else will inherit the prophecy. I assume I'm going to be on this task force?" "Of course. And don't worry. I have a plan...." Chapter 4 "You have a remarkable amount of power. You may be wondering what I need you for," the pale figure known as Ghorsaz asked Detox, who was unbinding Xenna. The three stood in a great warehouse stacked full with weapons if all sorts, some Detox never dreamed could exist. However right now, guns did little to interest him, as he now had to think of fun ways to entertain his prisoner. If only Ghorsaz would go away. "Not really," Detox retorted. "You have power," Ghorsaz repeated. "Our rivals, the Society of Great Protectors, are aware of that. Toa Daxanere has been watching you, and we ,likewise, have been watching them. It's simple really, we capture you, they come. You're the perfect bait." Detox didn't bother to listen to what the pale figure with the scythe was babbling on about, he was too preoccupied thinking about what he would do to Xenna. Many months had he stalked her, focused intently on catching her, but he never actually counted on succeeding, therefore he never really knew what he'd do if it actually happened. Now here she was, tied, bound, and semi-unconscious, at his mercy in a warehouse in a completely different dimension. Detox smirked. How romantic. "Yeah, yeah," said Detox to Ghorsaz as if swatting a pesky fly. "Your buddies come in here, I kill them. Then I get Xenna all to myself. It's simple." "No," Ghorsaz said, throwing his scythe and nearly missing Detox's head. "You just don't get it. You have power, and the Society wants you. That makes you doubly valuable to the Legion of Death. You won't be leaving our ranks. Ever." As Detox cut the last of Xenna's bonds, Xenna's eyes snapped open. Rising from her humiliating defeat beside Detox, the two got ready to fight. "I don't know, forever seems like an awfully long time," Detox mocked Ghorsaz, raising his fists in defiance. "Perhaps we can reschedule." Ghorsaz laughed, sending a stream of energy at Detox, sending him reeling into the concrete wall, badly cracking it. Detox hurled a ball of yellow energy at Ghorsaz in response, but he sidestepped to trip Xenna, who was charging him. With two swipes of his claws, Ghorsaz once again incapacitated Xenna, who fell limp on the floor. Detox charged Ghorsaz, who sent another red stream of energy at him. This time Detox hurled his own yellow energy at the barrage, keeping it at bay. Where the two masses of energy collided, the air became supercharged, causing Detox's scales to itch. Ghorsaz smiled, holding up a finger and sending a minuscule stream of fire at the collision, which grew to a great inferno when it got to where the two streams crossed. Detox leapt behind a crate of guns to avoid getting fried. Enraged, Detox threw a crate at Ghorsaz, who reduced it to dust with a gust of energy. Detox slashed one crate and drew out a gun, which he thankfully realized was fully loaded with the safety on, and loosed many rounds on Ghorsaz. The bullets bounced off his armor like tiny metal balls, not causing one dent. Ghorsaz laughed, them mumbled through his teeth, "That tickles", before charging Detox and placing a white metallic fist under his jaw, causing him to reel back. Detox grasped a crate for balance before flinging it at Ghorsaz when he was near enough. The crate collided with Ghorsaz's knees with a loud thwack! sending him spiralling onto his hands and knees. Detox leapt placed his hand in his armpit, and drove his elbow into Ghorsaz's back, causing him to shrivel. All of a sudden, Ghorsaz disappeared and Detox fell two feet through the spot where Ghorsaz was only moments before. Getting up, Detox walked up to Xenna's sleeping figure, meaning to rouse her. He didn't want to, for she looked beautiful in a monstrous way only Detox could appreciate when asleep. Placing his hand on her shoulder, Detox sat there for thirty minutes to regain his strength. Suddenly, Detox heard noises from behind. Before him now where thirty odd new beings he never had encountered before, all armed. Getting up to protect Xenna, Detox snarled at the intruders. A green one with a white skull that looked peculiarly like Detox himself stepped forward, saying, "Detox, stand down. We are here to help you. My name is Skyllair, General of the Society of Great Protectors. We can bring you home. Just please stand down." Detox roused Xenna before walking over to retrieve Ghorsaz's scythe. Chapter 5 Xenna was not having a great day at all. First, she gets kidnapped. The next thing she knows, she's lying on the floor, bound, at Detox's feet. She had a nightmare like that once, however it sure didn't end with Detox untying her only to have Ghorsaz thwack her in her noggin again. Detox roused her soon after. This time, when she woke up, thirty odd beings where surrounding them, Detox now clutching Ghorsaz's blood-red scythe. "Please, Detox, we're here to help you," a green figure with a white head said. "Please, lower your weapons. We can fix you." "Can you now," Detox asked while raising his scythe. "And I can regrow limbs. Here, I'll make you a deal, you eat this scythe, and I cooperate." Xenna scanned the figures. None of them had their weapons in an offensive position, not one. All of their weapons where clutched in some form of a defensive stature. They didn't want to hurt them, but they might if Detox keeps waving that scythe around. Grabbing a large metal pole, Xenna got up and thwacked Detox over the head, rendering him unconscious. "He's all yours," Xenna declared almost uninterested. "Now, if you may, can you please bring me where the hell I was before that pale joker ambushed me." "Much appreciated," The green guy said. "My name is Skyllair." "Don't care," Xenna flatly stated. "Now can one of you get me home?" "Of course, right this way," Slyllair instructed, herding Xenna into an alien looking ship. Leaving Xenna to his men, Skyllair hurried over to Detox to lift the prophecy from Detox as Daxanere instructed him. Pulling out a vile of crude liquid, Skyllair got started. * * * Detox awoke much later on a rocky outcropping, smelling like snake oil, his mind clouded, unable to remember what he did the past two hours. He stared into the distance, feeling a liitle empty, like a part of him was missing. Spotting Xenna traveling far off, Detox got up, curious as to where she was going, and pursued her again. Characters *Skyllair *Grim *Daxanere (belongs to Daxanere1216) *Ghorsaz *Detox (belongs to Biorockdude) *Xenna (belongs to ToaNikra) Trivia *Skyllair was the result of a failed "Toa Telimar" revamp. Telimar was scrapped, and Skyllair was born. *Skyllair was inspired by Biorockdude's Detox, hence the similarities.